Nero Kingsly
Appearance Nero has long hair of the purest black that is windblown back and falls all the way down his back. Poking out of his skull are two grey-silver horns that curve with the shape of his head. His eyes are a bright, almost sparkling ruby red and are rather expressive and wide. His skin is pale to an almost sickly degree and his face is rather gaunt as a result from past abuse. Around his neck are some of his bones that pop out, forming something akin to a choker around his neck with a skull 'pendant'. Under his shirt, three protruding bones run across his back. Likewise, he has his bones protruding around his wrists as well, forming bracelets and were actually a surgical addition to him. Coming out of his lower back that usually slips under his shirt into view is a long tail with an arrowhead at the end. One of his ears is lined with silver piercings. His teeth are as sharp as any regular Houndoom's – and noticeably so. The tips of his teeth are stained red with blood. His chest is also severely burned. Nero wears a simple red shirt with a black sleeveless jacket and silvery white jeans with knee-length black combat boots bearing red laces. He also has a dark blue belt with pouched to easily carry things around. Around his upper bicep is a red bandanna wrapped securely around which he will sometimes use to pull his hair back if needed. Personality Nero has a hardened outer shell that he was practically born with. Getting close to him, let alone befriending him, is no easy task since he is an individual full of distrust in others and expects the worse out of people. He believes kindness is an exception among individuals and that people are naturally born greedy and cruel. It's not a world he likes to live in, but he has come to accept and embrace the fact. Since he has escaped from his own captivity, Nero grew a more mischievous side. He's sly and cunning and one of his few enjoyments is teasing and pulling pranks on others when an opportunity opens up to him. In a life where laughter and joy had always escaped him, he relishes in the time when he can allow himself a good laugh – even if it's at another's expense. Some of these tricks are innocent and light with no intent on harm, but they can range to be deadly if he is in a particularly dark mood. Nero likes to exhibit indifference towards most things, and he is indifferent oftentimes. He likes to play the role of the observer as much as he likes to be in the action, and even when he does throw himself into a fray, it's usually to release his own pent up energy that he builds up when the memories and instincts of his past begin to resurface. Despite his typically cold and cool demeanor, Nero has a sense of softness to him. It's hardly there, in fact many may not be convinced that it's present at all, but he is capable of being softhearted, a side he resents. Perhaps it's out of a desire to feel that bond and closeness he managed to taste with the elderly Arcanine whose name he never even knew (for the Arcanine didn't even have one). But Nero is bitter about this sliver side of him because, as he believes, such a thing can't end well. Don't be mistaken, though, Nero grew up a fighter and he has violent tendencies and has a lot of pride in himself. He can let many things roll of his back with ease, but poke at the right strings and he can become aggressive and defensive. He works only for himself and refuses to allow others to boss him around anymore. History Agony was Nero's first memory. At an age so young, born into slavery, a mark was chiseled by hammer and nail onto his chest (As he was half fire-type, he proved to be a hard fellow to burn) – the mark of his status as a lowly slave. He was a gift to an underground gambling ring and was 'bred' to fight for the sake of entertainment and money. Starving him, prodding him, cutting him, was all part of them raising him to be aggressive and bloodthirsty – a perfect battler. It worked splendidly at first and he won many battles, earning the mafia thousands of dollars. He had no hesitation attacking his enemies, killing some, others they rushed to get out of the cage before they were killed, the crowds loved him. There was only one time he had hesitation. An elderly Arcanine Gjinka, who was placed in the cell next to him, showed him some compassion and pity. Nero furiously turned away the kindness, and would breath fire at him through the bars (which didn't work well of course), but when the Arcanine held out his hand and took the bite that Nero gave him without a flicker of pain or resentment, he steadily began to win Nero over as a way to show him that there is a different side to humanity. For the first time, Nero was overcome with a feeling he did not know – love. Love which would go away as quickly as it came. When the elderly Arcanine was fattened up enough by the ring's standards, they decided to pit him against Nero. For once in his life, Nero could not summon the bloodlust he needed to kill the Arcanine, but the Arcanine knew there was simply no other choice and lunged at Nero, forcing the Houndoom Gjinka to kill him. Standing over the body of the only person he had come to have sentimental feelings for over the years, Nero finally began to unravel and it dawned on him just how cruel the world was; especially humans. Not wanting to be a mere show for humans anymore, Nero began to rebel. At first, he refused to fight when he went into the ring; not necessarily out of care for the other Gjinka, but because he did not want to be used like a toy anymore. He was whipped heavily for that. And he was abused each math thereafter where he would not fight, infuriating the mafia. Anger and depression began to overwhelm Nero. He attempted suicide by cutting his wrists with his own teeth. It didn't work, for he was discovered before he bled all the way out. Of course they didn't want to lose their prize possession so they fixed him up and put him through a painful surgical operation so that they could cover up the scars the cutting left; for they did not want any evidence to show of Nero's disobedience. Thus, the bone bracelets were permanently placed around his wrists. After that, Nero began to calm down, his spirit becoming broken yet again and his owners began to be a little more lax with him. They decided to put him back into the ring, and Nero decided to fight – and vowed it would be the last time. When they rushed to get the injured Gjinka out of the ring, Nero sprang out set fire to anything flammable, destroying what he could before making his escape. Nero ran and ran for days, hardly stopping, from the site. Eventually, he calmed down when he reached a spring and, taking a good look at himself in the pool, saw the horrid mark that defined him on his chest. Angered, Nero furiously began to burn at his chest, for once in his life furious that he was almost immune to burn. For too long he attacked the mark until finally the pressure got to his skin and it broke and sizzled, destroying the mark. From then on he was on his own. Move-set Flamethrower '- One of Nero's two prominent moves. Nero's fire is always present within him and he makes a regular habit of building it; always summoning and subsequently swallowing his fire to keep it close and ready to burn his opponents. In spite of that, however, Nero's flamethrower serves multiple functions outside of battle. In fact, he uses his flamethrower more for cooking food than he does actually searing others. In addition to that, Nero also uses his fire as a way to keep his body at a warm temperature to combat the cold and resist against water and ice-type situations in a self-heating method. '''Iron Tail '- The second of Nero's two prominent moves. In just about every battle, Nero's tail is always ironed up. It's used like a sword to both attack his opponent and defend himself from physical attacks. Iron Tail is often used as Nero's final blow to his opponents, and is is most utilized weapon and defense mechanism. 'Overheat '- This is Nero's 'fire reserve'. Should Flamethrower not be enough or be compromised in some way, Nero's Overheat takes over. This is rarely seen in use, and when it takes effect it encompasses his entire body and turns him into a living fireball, emitting flames and heat all around him. This is Nero's most destructive move with the temperature reaching metal-melting heights. 'Thief '- Thief saw most of its use after Nero escaped the ring. It doesn't see as much use in battle unless his opponent has a separate weapon on them. Most of the time, he is using it to steal money and food off of people to survive. In later life, he uses it to snatch items off his son and daughters when they're trying to hide something from him. 'Embargo '- Sometimes acting as a complement to Thief, Embargo enables Nero to render items useless for a period of time. He uses it to halt weaponry such as guns, healing medications, and other aids for a bit to give him and advantage. This is most effective when someone is holding a gun to his head and they suddenly find that they cannot fire it. '''Nasty Plot - Nasty Plot boosts Nero's attack power, and Nero utilizes it if he feels he needs a little extra edge over his opponent. It sees most of its use though later in Nero's life when his health starts to become frail, and Nasty Plot is used to help ease the physical side-effects, give him more energy, and help keep up a healthier appearance. Foul Play Dark Pulse Abilities Flash Fire - Instead of boosting Fire-type moves' power, Flash Fire now technically boosts Nero's Attack or Special Attack by 50% during damage calculation if a Fire-type move is being used, resulting in effectively the same effect. Characteristics Nero's Tail Nero's tail serves many functions. Ever since he was made a Gijinka as a young toddler, his tail had become an extension of himself in the way it is used as another form of expression. Not only that, but it serves as an important asset in battle as well as simple everyday use. Basic Info: * Nero's tail is approximately 4'6" in length, making it over half of his overall height. * It's a sturdy appendage, giving it great durability in battle. * In spite of that, however, Nero's tail is quite sensitive. While it can withstand damage well, it's no fun for his tail to be pulled. * The tail is also quite flexible; it's able to move and bend in snake-like patterns without a hint of stiffness. Daily Functions: * One of the most basic functions of Nero's tail is for balance when on some sort of narrow platforming. This also aids in his acrobatic tendencies. * Nero is able to use his tail to hold and carry things -- albeit with careful and skilled balance. * It's also used to 'ground' himself. Nero will thrust his tail into the wall or ground to anchor himself should something happen to threaten his balance. * He also uses it for a lot of small things. Stuff like poking objects or pushing buttons he often does with his tail as opposed to his hands. Form of Expression -- The "Language": * 'Lashing' -- When Nero lashes his tail back in forth in sharp movements, he is either agitated or angry. His tail's movements are violent and aggressive in nature. Normally it only lasts for three or four lashes to get his anger or frustration out of his system. If it lasts longer, he may be prepping for battle. * 'Swaying' -- When Nero's tail sways in gentler, softer motions, it means he is thinking or considering something. Instead of sharp angles, the tail has a more curved, snake-like motion. * 'Steady' -- When Nero's tail is in the air still and steady, he is cautious and alert of his surroundings. This may happen when he has reason to be suspicious about his situation or he's getting ready for a potential battle (out of necessity or desire instead of anger). * 'Relaxed' -- As implied, when Nero's tail is relaxed, it means Nero himself is relaxed and content with the situation. Usually the relaxed position is down his side and near the ground, although the tip of his tail is still curved upwards and not touching the ground. Nero's tail usually never touches the ground. * 'Drooped' -- There are two possible causes for Nero's tail to droop. One could be out of anguish or sadness, where something takes a heavy emotional toll on Nero and his tail goes 'numb' to an extent, falling completely to the ground. Another cause could be physical, most likely due to very low temperatures that can freeze and numb his tail. Relationship: * Nero, especially in his earlier years, uses his tail as a form of contact with others in place of using his hands. A lot of this has to do with natural disdain for physical contact with others due to the physical contact he received in the ring. * Most of the time, Nero uses his tail to poke others for the sake of just getting under their skin. Usually it's in the shoulder and rough enough to be noticeable. * Although Nero's use of his tail is a way to distance himself from others, his tail can be used as a form of affection as well. A gentle poke on the nose or forehead, for example, is an affectionate and somewhat playful gesture on Nero's behalf. He's most notably seen doing this with his daughters, and, on occasion, with Miriam. * Reserved mostly for Rei, Nero often rubs his tail up and down the side of her body. It's a gesture of comfort, warmth, and intimacy especially considering Nero's tail is arguably the most sensitive part of his body, so having his tail be so exposed to someone else is a sign of great trust. * It should also be noted that Rei was the first person Nero touched using his hands, which for Nero is the ultimate sign of love and trust. In Battle: * Nero's tail is a valued tool of both attack and defense. * His tail is often used as a final blow on his opponents -- whenever he does spear someone with his tail, it is almost always ironed up. The purpose of this is to maintain defense and protect his tail, as well as to ensure it can be more easily cleaned afterwards. * His tail serves as a quick reflex for defense, especially against bullets and other physical attacks. Relationships Rei Aken Gallagher Miriam Ernest Aali Keiro Arthur Cassie Quotes Trivia * Nero is street-smart both physically and mentally, athletic and light in his movements with skillful balance and quick actions that rivals that of an acrobatic. * He was born with no last name. He took on the surname 'Kingsly' from the Arcanine who had mentioned to him earlier that it had been his previous identity before he was turned into a Gijinka for the ring. * Nero has no official birth date. His exact day of birth was never made known to him except for the year. Gallery Category:Sparrow In The Snow Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gijinka Category:Dual Type Category:Rogue Category:Battle Arena Category:Siblings Category:Captive Category:Mega Evolution Category:Hunter